


Release the Djaqen

by AvatarMN



Series: The Djaqen [1]
Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Mythology, Norse Mythology, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Bad Parenting, Bioluminescence, Bisexuality, Blessings, Body Worship, Character of Faith, Child Neglect, Consentacles, Cult of Cthulhu, Cults, Curses, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Escape, Explicit Consent, Family Angst, Father-Son Relationship, First Kiss, Free Will, Freedom, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Harems, Healing, Healing Sex, Heresy, Human Sacrifice, Illustrated, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Multiple Penetration, Mutual Masturbation, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Norse Myths & Legends, Ocean, Ocean Sex, Octopi & Squid, Orgasm, Pagan Gods, Pansexual Character, Perfect, Physical Disability, Religion, Religious Fanaticism, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rescue, Sea Monsters, Self-Lubrication, Sex Magic, Surprises, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Transformation, Triple Penetration, Underwater, Underwater Sex, Virgin Sacrifice, Water, Worship, free love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/AvatarMN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup has been chosen as virgin sacrifice to a sea monster.  Jack Frost is the Kraken/Djaqen: estranged white sheep of the Old Ones family, and nothing at all like what mortals expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release the Djaqen

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by [Fish Eye no Miko](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko)
> 
> Updated on 2013-08-26 with an ilustration by [Injureddreams](http://injureddreams.tumblr.com/).  
> Updated on 2013-09-09 with an ilustration by [Kohichapeau](http://kohichapeau.tumblr.com/).

_Holy City of Berk, Swedish Empire  
Summer 1652_

_~NOW..._  


Darkness.  
That's the first thing Hiccup remembered. 

It was dark.  
It was cold.  
And he was scared. 

But then...  
Then he saw the moon.  
It was so big.  
And it was so bright. 

It seemed to chase the darkness away.  
And when it did...  
He wasn't scared anymore.

  


_~42 MINUTES AGO..._

The virgin sacrifice was paraded down the central road in the Holy City of Berk, leading toward the Baltic Sea. He wore a sandal on his foot, a scarlet shroud embroidered with scripture all around the hem over his shoulders, a terrified expression across his freckled face, and nothing else.

His burly escorts were dressed in their finest armor, with fur capes on their backs and imposing horned helmets on their great, hairy heads. Swords hung at their waists. Behind them trailed the Governor and his family, and a few priestesses robed in white. Everyone's head was bowed, and the priestesses murmured prayers in a single, droning voice. They were followed by every man, woman, and child in the city. A vast congregation weaving through the streets like a massive river lazily draining into the sea. 

The bleak procession was very slow going, because the doomed boy walked assisted by a pair of crutches tucked under his arms. He was born with one normal leg and one deformed, underdeveloped half-leg. He couldn't help believing that his infirmity contributed to his father the Governor's decision to offer one of his own sons to the mighty Kraken.

At last the boy reached the rocky coast. He was led to a curved outcropping that stretched into the sea like a beckoning finger. Or the Kraken's tentacle. The guards stayed on the shore, and the boy was prodded onto the narrow penninsula accompanied only by the Governor and the high priestess. The boy paused to look back at his family, and the throng pouring out of the street and over the coast. Every last soul was silent, only their shuffling footsteps and the waves could be heard. Many of his half-brothers and -sisters, all younger than his own 16 years (today was his birthday) would not meet his eyes. Only some of them cried. He sighed. His father's wife did hold eye contact, but her face was a blank slate. He wasn't sure whether he was glad that his mother had preceded him in death or not.

When the three of them reached the terminus of the outcropping, jutting some 100 meters into the sea, they stopped before a stone platform that was a fixture there. Screwed into the platform was an iron ring on a hinge, and a tall flag pole. The high priestess continued to chant as the Governor stood before his son. They made solemn eye contact, and the father nodded curtly. The son unfastened the short rope knotted around his slim waist, and let it fall to the rocks. He turned his back to the Governor, and steadied himself with one hand against the platform. He shrugged the scarlet shroud off of his shoulders, and pulled it away from his body. Naked, he hopped to turn around and lean with his rear on the edge of the platform. He offered the shroud to his father with both arms outstretched and a bowed head. 

His father accepted it, and climbed onto the platform to run the cloth up the flagpole. It flapped in the breeze. A bright beacon against the gray waves and black stones, it would signal the Kraken. The boy stared up at it, his thin arms folded over his narrow chest, and shivered in the wind and spray.

The Governor jumped down from the platform. Attached to his belt were several loops of braided green vine. He tied one end to the ring that was fixed onto the platform, and looped the other slip-knotted end around his son's wrist. A symbolic chain was always offered to a docile sacrifice. It would be replaced by a real chain if the virgin was, or became, less well-behaved.

The high priestess continued chanting throughout. She beckoned the boy with her wrinkled old hand, and though he was not tall, he had to bend at the waist so that the tiny old woman could reach him. She anointed him with dabs of oil, fragrant with sacred herbs, on his forehead and over his heart.

 _"That's just great,"_ the boy thought. _"Adds to my flavor."_ He didn't even smile at his own dark joke.

The high priestess finally stopped chanting and turned away. She began walking back to shore.

The Governor laid his hand on the boy's shoulder. The boy looked into the Governor's imposing bearded face. The son loved his father still, despite everything. Even though his father was giving him to the Kraken. Even though he knew his father had always favored his other children more, despite Hiccup being the oldest.

His father spoke to him for the first time that day.

"Son, you do your sacred duty today with grace and bravery. May your sacrifice appease the great and fearsome Elder Gods, so that the Holy City of Berk may continue in peace. You honor the Kraken, you honor yourself, and you honor your people. And above all, you honor your father. My heart to you, and my obedience to the magnificent Kraken," Stoick said. He clapped his fist to his chest in salute to his son. Then he turned and saluted the sea. And finally he turned and walked back to shore.

A debilitating loneliness crushed the boy. He began to sob, and he struggled for breath. Tears flowed from his eyes. He levered his bottom up onto the platform, and he looked back to witness the sun begin to set behind the city. He twisted around and looked out across the sea. Watching the horizon. Waiting for his doom.

Suddenly, the sea began to churn, and massive tentacles burst through the surface. Writhing and snapping in the air, luminous and white as alabaster. The crowd began to scream, shouting in horror and supplication. The cacophony was deafening.

The boy scrabbled backward across the platform. He hit the flagpole and pulled himself up by his hands, to stand on his one good foot. His eyes and mouth were wide. But he was beyond screaming, his throat paralyzed.

 _"Please, God. Greatest Kraken. Mercy!"_ he prayed silently.

A tentacle wrapped around his small body, and he fainted.

  


_~NOW..._

It was dark.  
It was cold.  
And he was scared. 

But then...  
Then he saw the moon.  
And he wasn't scared anymore.

Beams of white light extended from the moon's giant, round form. They waved, so beautiful. The boy realized that one moonbeam was wrapped around his body, and then he remembered.

That wasn't the moon.

That was the Kraken.

He was underwater.

And he was frightened again. Very, _very_ frightened.

He screamed, realizing too late that he had just expelled all of his precious air. His skin prickled pins and needles in the freezing cold water. He struggled, smashing his fists against the gigantic appendage. Then he heard a voice in his head that wasn't his own.

 _"Hiccup..."_ it said. _"Hiccup, don't be afraid..."_ The voice was male, and deep, but young. It sounded kind. It _felt_ kind. Hiccup began to relax, against all reason. He stopped hitting the tentacle, and it unwound, releasing him.

The huge bulk of the Kraken's body began to diminish in size. Rising from the white light of the central shape, a face formed. The beautiful face of another boy. Silver hair floated around his head. His large eyes were as blue as the sky, and his smile... His smile was gorgeous. Friendly and sincere.

  


[ ](http://i.imgur.com/56OzxCi.jpg)

  


The Kraken's form continued to shift, two arms and a torso flowing out of the shrinking body mass, and then two legs. He was now a nude young man roughly the same size and shape as Hiccup, with dozens of tentacles of various length and girth erupting from his back. He floated toward Hiccup, arms stretched out in welcome.

Hiccup spread his arms, too. The Kraken's human limbs gathered him into an embrace, and he kissed Hiccup. The virgin kissed back, his lips tingling. Then the most astonishing thing happened. The Kraken's light began to pour into Hiccup, cool and soothing. In infused his core and radiated out of his skin, and he felt _so good_. Better than he'd ever felt in his whole life. Suddenly, Hiccup's bladder and bowels evacuated, and the waste was immediately swept away in the current. Hiccup flinched, a flash of embarrassment, and broke the kiss. Something pinched deep in his chest, and the last few bubbles of air in his lungs voided from between his lips. Now the Kraken's light was his body's only sustenance.

 _"Breathe,"_ the Kraken commanded. Hiccup faithfully drew water into his lungs, and he felt a faint stinging rake the sides of his neck. He exhaled the water through his new gills. Now he noticed that a pair of them split the sides of the Kraken's neck as well. The Kraken's light within him withdrew into Hiccup's body, and his skin stopped glowing. He continued to feel wonderful. He was giddy, deliriously happy. His skin was sensitive to every motion of the water, it felt like he was being caressed all over his body with silk. His penis was hard. 

Hiccup drank in the Kraken's glorious figure with his eyes, examining his youthful, athletic perfection. His gleaming, smooth musculature, and many waving limbs. The Kraken's sex stood erect, too. The Kraken smiled that beautiful smile, and the two of them laced the fingers of both hands together tightly.

 _"Magnificent, merciful Kraken,"_ Hiccup projected at the telepathic god, _"My life is yours."_

Warm laughter trickled over Hiccup's mind.

 _"You're so cute, little guppy. You mortals have such silly ideas. Your life belongs to no one but you, Hiccup,"_ the Kraken insisted. _"But please, my name is only one of the many things your people don't understand about me. It's not the 'Kraken'. I am the_ Djaqen. _Djaqen Furoshti. My friends call me Jack, and I hope you'll be my friend."_

 _"Your friend? My Lord, I couldn't be so familiar. I_ worship _you, and I_ love _you,"_ Hiccup bit his lip and lowered his eyes.

 _"And I love you, too, Guppy. I love all who are so good and kind, so noble and honorable as you are,"_ the Djaqen said. _"I have only two rules with my friends. They must not worship me, and they must do only what they want to do. Always._

 _"Guppy,"_ the Djaqen continued, smirking, _"You want to be more than familiar with me, don't you?_ Intimate. _I can hear the words that people don't speak. You want to touch me,"_ he glanced down at himself, then back into Hiccup's eyes. The Djaqen winked rakishly.

 _"Oh, I couldn't,"_ Hiccup stammered, bashful and innocent.

 _"I would like it if you to touched me. I would touch you back, if it was your will,"_ the Djaqen whispered. 

Hiccup drew a deep breath of water, and sighed it out. He withdrew the fingers of his left hand from the Djaqen's grip, and reached toward the Djaqen's sex. His fingertips grazed the length of the hard, veiny shaft. The Djaqen smiled, shivering. Hiccup closed his fist around it and gave a slow tug, pulling until his hand slipped off the end, and he gave the foreskin a gentle pinch.

 _"Th- there? Like that?"_ Hiccup asked softly.

 _"Like that,"_ the Djaqen agreed, _"Like any way. Any_ where, every _where... My whole body is orgasmic."_

Hiccup held the Djaqen's shoulder with his right hand, and resumed fondling the god's organ. He was rewarded with a grin, and small appreciative noises. The tip of the Djaqen's tongue appeared from between his lips, and disappeared again. The god opened his eyes to see the boy staring at his face. He smiled broadly, showing pearly teeth. Hiccup blushed.

 _"May I?"_ the Djaqen inquired, bringing a hand close to Hiccup's aching member.

 _"Yes!"_ Hiccup replied, too eagerly. _"I- I mean... please."_

"So _cute,"_ the Djaqen teased, touching the tip of the boy's penis with one fingertip. The first touch by any hand other than his own. Hiccup drew a shuddering breath as the god's fingers closed around it, and he pushed down the shaft, exposing the pink head briefly, and then pulled, slowly tucking the helmet back in. _"Is that good?"_ the Djaqen asked, watching Hiccup's expressive face just as closely. The boy kept his eyes closed, lashes fluttering on freckled cheeks.

 _"Uh-huh,"_ the boy squeaked. The Djaqen put his other hand on the boy's hip and leaned into Hiccup, placing his face over his shoulder, encouraging the boy to wrap one arm around his neck.

The Djaquen moved his hand from between Hiccup's legs to cup the boy's head. He replaced his fondling digits with a narrow tentacle. It wound around Hiccup's sex, slithering in a spiral around his ruddy skin, alternately squeezing and relaxing. The boy cried out into the abyss, his open mouth pressed blunt teeth loosely against the Djaqen's neck. His lips unconsciously flexed, and he suckled the skin there. The Djaqen shivered and nuzzled back. He pulled their hips together, bumping his own member against Hiccup's thigh.

The tentacle unwound from the boy's organ and the final loop whipped out to hook around the Djaqen's, lashing back around the boy's organ; around and around, pulling together and tying their swolen shafts to one another. Spongy, sensitive undersides pressed tightly, bulging exposed heads kissing.

Hiccup whimpered and hugged his lover closer. He thrust with his hips, grinding as the dextrous tentacle flexed and pulled at their swaddled members.

 _"Oh! I'm going to-"_ Hiccup cried. With a sudden jerk, he pulled himself halfway out of the coils of tentacles, and the first jet of semen lubricated his thrust back through, the head peeking out and discharging another jet into the water between their heaving bellies. His fingernails raked welts in the Djaqen's shoulder, and the god hissed with pleasure. The Djaqen's fingers slipped across Hiccup's scalp and he closed his fist in a handful of hair. The boy's arm loosened, and his head was pulled back so they could look into each others' lust-clouded eyes.

Two tentacles slithered around Hiccup's thighs and caressed his buttocks. Tiny suckers kissed his skin, and the narrow tips looped around the creamy mounds and spread them apart. Hiccups eyes narrowed and he gasped, subtly spreading his legs wider. Another tentacle approached from behind, its blunt tip touching the base of Hiccup's spine and slithering down his cleft and across his opening. The friction made Hiccup gasp and close his legs, trapping the wriggling tentacle between his thighs. Closing up like this, he could feel that it had coated his skin with a layer of clear mucous.

Hiccup bit his lower lip between his teeth, and held eye contact with the Djaqen. The narrow tentacle around his penis released the limp flesh, and the tentacle was raised to the Djaqen's face. Its narrow tip flicked against his lips, and they parted. The tip disappeared into the god's mouth, and he pursed his lips against it and sucked. It was drawn further and further in. Too far, well down his throat. The Djaqen's eyes crinkled and he smirked. Then he winked. Hiccup gulped. One of the Djaqen's hands cupped the boy's face. It stroked down his cheek, arching to sweep fingertips across his lips, and trailed down his neck to land splayed on his chest.

 _"Can I come inside?"_ the Djaqen's voice pet Hiccup's mind like fur, and Hiccup moaned. He grabbed both of the Djaqen's shoulders firmly in both hands. He raised his bad leg, and pressed the twisted foot that grew out of his knee into the hollow where the god's leg met his pelvis. Hiccup folded his good leg up against his body, and tucked his normal foot up into the Djaqen's armpit. He spit out his tentacle and wrapped his arm around Hiccup's calf, gripping the inside of the boy's knee. Hiccup's rump was spread wide. He breathed deep through his nose, and blew out his gills.

 _"Do it,"_ Hiccup invited. The Djaqen laughed in delight

Three more slippery tentacles converged on Hiccup's bottom, and in quick succession they each licked his exposed entrance. One nudged the opening and Hiccup flexed, the tight rosebud winking. The Djaqen clucked his tongue, amused. One tentacle nudged the entrance, and gently pressed. Its small mushroom tip sunk in, and waited patiently.

 _"How do I-"_ Hiccup asked.

 _"Relax. Bear down. Be welcoming. Trust me,"_ the Djaqen answered.

 _"I do,"_ the boy whispered, relaxing. As the tentacle pressed on, he bore down.

The slimy tentacle stretched the virgin's ring carefully, and the Djaqen groaned. He pressed in only a few inches, then pulled out. The boy gasped at the sudden vacancy, and when he was nudged again, he nodded sharply. The tentacle pushed through again, and prodded directly into into a sweet spot. Hiccup cried out and clamped down, squeezing the throbbing tentacle as it stroked back out. It softened and was extruded harmlessly through the tightened opening. The boy and the god trembled together, tingling with pleasure. The Djaqen entered him again, and he bore down and relaxed through the swelling sensation, bearing down as the tentacle pressed deeper, and deeper. Swelling in his colon, caressing his spot. It retreated again, stopping with an engorged bulb just inside. Hiccup flexed, and pushed it out with a sigh. 

_"Oh yes,"_ Hiccup moaned. _"More!"_

Emboldened, the Djaqen rapidly drove one tentacle in, and then out. A slightly bigger one invaded the boy as soon as it vacated. Then another larger one, and and another. The boy bucked, and when the battering ceased, his hole gaped and winked, kissing the head of the last tentacle. 

Hiccup let go of the Djaqen's shoulders and gently kicked off, floating apart. Gripping tentacles held his limbs, steadying, not restraining. He hugged himself, tucking them under his arms, and bent his knees to spread his legs wide.

 _"Take me,"_ Hiccup begged. The Djaqen chuckled, desire rising. A tentacle plunged into Hiccup, and began stroking in and out. Stretching in, bulging, squeezing out. A second tentacle joined it. With a burst of mucous, it easily slid along the tentacle already inside Hiccup's rectum, and the two tentacles twisted around each other. The bumpy texture thrusting in and out, raking his spot and his tight hole, driving the boy wild. 

  


[ ](http://i.imgur.com/tbA3bIF.jpg)

  


Another tentacle caressed Hiccup's face, and the boy opened his mouth eagerly. It slid past his teeth, and he sucked at it. The Djaqen cried out. The tentacle prodded Hiccup's throat, and he swallowed, drawing the head down. He hummed, and swallowed it deeper. His gills fluttered, breathing around the obstruction.

The Djaqen flushed, his extremities taking on a pink hue. The two tentacles curled through Hiccup's colon flexed and swelled. When the boy kicked, letting out a whimper, the Djaqen knew what Hiccup's limit was. He swelled to just under that point, and shoved deeper, the twin heads of the tentacles stretching and reaching. They passed through the colon and entered the small intestine. 

Hiccup's eyes widened, and he felt the tentacles up his backside go impossibly deep. They carefully curled and wound up through his guts. Just when he thought surely they couldn't go any farther, they went twice as far, and continued still. He felt so full, and the sensation was delicious. He looked down to see his belly slightly distending. He wondered if the Djaqen would keep going until they met the tentacle down his throat. His manhood was erect again, twitching and bobbing, untouched but still straining, harder than ever before.

Suddenly the tentacle down his throat vacated, and he gasped. He licked his lips, missing the throbbing flesh. Then the tentacles in his guts began to reverse. He shuddered, and clenched his teeth. He climaxed again, the contractions causing his opening to spasm, squeezing the retreating tentacles deep inside of him. They picked up speed. He reached out for the Djaquen, catching the god's shoulders with his finger tips, and pulled himself in. 

_"I'm close, Guppy!"_ the Djaqen panted, _"Kiss me, please!"_

Hiccup clamped his mouth on the Djaqen's, and kissed. The tentacles voiding from Hiccup's guts finally stopped, the heads expanding to double size in his rectum and bumping against the inside of his sphincter. His tongue slipped past the god's teeth and licked the roof of his mouth. His lover responded, and they gave in to joy and abandon. Cheeks were sucked and lips were bitten, until quivering tentacles twisted around all of Hiccup's extremities and lashed their bodies together, head to toe. 

And the Djaqen shouted in ecstasy, climaxing.

The Djaqen's light exploded, bursting from his skin. Hiccup squeezed his eyes tight, but still they burned. The light soaked into him, sizzling and popping through his flesh, saturating his bones. The fire was sweet, aching like another orgasm mutiplied tenfold, pounding through his limbs like a thousand hoof beats. 

The Djaqen's arms and tentacles pushed Hiccup away, separating their bodies, but still gripping tight. He pushed _even more_ energy into the boy. Hiccup screamed, and just when he thought the euphoria would make him swoon, it all flooded out of his head, chest, and limbs and slammed into his withered left leg. His head cleared in an instant, and the rest of his body tingled with the sudden vacancy left after the unimaginable swell. All of the Djaqen's appendages released him. 

Wide-eyed and astonished, Hiccup watched as his bad leg writhed and rippled, stretching and straightening. Filling out like an expanding balloon, until it was a mirror image of his other leg. The remaining light faded and retreated back into his core.

Hiccup couldn't believe it. He was _healed!_ He bent his left knee back and forth, then wriggled his new toes experimentally. His hands clapped over his mouth, and he sobbed. His eyes darted to meet the Djaqen's. The god smiled broadly, blue eyes twinkling, and he nodded a humble and silent congratulations.

Tiny puffs of black issued from the corners of Hiccup's eyes, swiftly dissolving into the water. He rubbed at one eye with a fingertip. Apparently he cried ink now. A little laugh burst forth. Perhaps the least astonishing development of the day. He looked back into his lover's attentive eyes. Hiccup spread his arms.

 _"Jack,"_ he sighed. Tentacles gathered him to be folded into Jack's arms, and they embraced. Just holding each other for awhile, luxuriating in each others' affection.

Finally Hiccup pushed out to look down at his new leg again. Now he noticed the rest of his body. All that was once skinny or soft was toned, muscles trim but tight. His belly even rippled, and he traced his fingertips over it. His old lifestyle as a wealthy semi-invalid was rather sedentary. He was in shape like Jack now. Still his same old form, same bone structure. But improved. He was his perfect possible self. 

_"If they could only see me now,"_ Hiccup giggled. Jack pulled a hand to his lips and kissed the knuckles.

 _"Do you want them to?"_ Jack asked softly.

 _"No,"_ Hiccup was slightly surprised to answer. _"I don't think I ever want to go back there"._ He moved the hand at Jack's lips to cup Jack's face, and stroke his shoulder.

 _"Who are you, really?"_ Hiccup wondered, _"You're nothing like I expected."_

 _"I am_ who _you were expecting. I'm just not_ as _you expected,"_ Jack chuckled. _"Like I said, mortals tend to be almost completely mistaken about the gods."_

 _"I expected to die,"_ Hiccup dropped his eyes. _"To be devoured."_

 _"I'm sorry you were so frightened, Hiccup,"_ Jack clasped the boy's hand. _"You might say I'm the white sheep of the family. My brothers are all about driving men mad and devouring them. I'm all about good times and fucking,"_ he grinned. _"The Elder God of Fun. I don't require or want human sacrifices, or any tribute at all."_

 _"Auntie Gothi says that you_ do," Hiccup's forehead creased in confusion, _"She's high priestess of your cult!"_

 _"I never told anyone that,"_ Jack insisted.

 _"She said you told_ her, personally."

 _"She's a charlatan, Hiccup. As far as I know, all mortal religious leaders are,"_ Jack shrugged. _"I don't know of any god whose desires are understood by humans. Most are just plain uninterested in the affairs of human beings. The worst of them are evil, the best of them just don't care."_

 _"But_ you _care. Why didn't you_ stop _us?"_

 _"I want to_ rescue _you,"_ Jack said softly. _"I figure that anyone whose people are willing to give them up as a human sacrifice are better off without them. Am I wrong?"_ he clasped Hiccup's hand, and held it to his chest.

 _"No,"_ Hiccup admitted. He looked down, and his shoulders hitched. Ink started to leak from his eyes again. 

_"Oh, don't cry, little guppy,"_ Jack soothed, hugging him, _"You'll break and Old God's heart."_ Hiccup hugged him back, and grew calm again.

 _"Why are you so different from them?"_ Hiccup asked, _"Why are they so horrid?"_

" _Well, they're cursed. They're so awful because they're in eternal pain. I was_ blessed _. And so as terrible as they are, I don't hate them. I_ pity _them. It's easy to be good when you always feel fantastic."_

 _"Cursed? What could curse_ them?" Hiccup asked, shocked.

" _Something even_ worse _than them,"_ Jack answered, his eyes unfocused, staring into the dark.

Hiccup couldn't even begin to imagine. _"And what could bless_ you?" He asked.

Jack grinned, and looked into Hiccup's eyes again. _"Something even_ better _than me,"_ he said.

Hiccup smiled. _"So what happens now?"_

 _"Now you can go wherever you want,"_ Jack said. _"I have the means to take you anywhere in the world, and help you get situated into a new life. Or you can come home with me. You're welcome to stay as long as you like, and you can rejoin mortal life whenever you wish."_

 _"I'd like to stay with you. I don't see why I'd ever want to leave,"_ Hiccup said.

 _"You will, eventually. Humans aren't made for eternity,"_ Jack assured him. _"Sooner or later, you'll miss the surface, and want to return to your kind. All of my friends do. And then they go with my blessing."_

_"There are others at your home now? People who you rescued?"_

_"Yes, a few. You'll meet them. Stay with them until you depart. Or_ they _do,"_ Jack explained. _"You'll like them. And they'll like you even_ more."

 _"Do you-"_ Hiccup began, _"Excuse me, never mind."_

 _"No, you can finish. I already know what you're thinking, after all,"_ Jack chuckled.

 _"Do you make love to them, too?"_ Hiccup asked.

 _"All of the ones who are with me now, yes. Does that bother you?"_ Jack held Hiccup's chin.

 _"No,"_ Hiccup answered, surprised that he could say it honestly. "I _certainly understand. How could they resist?"_ he grinned.

The boy and the god kissed tenderly. Then the god held the boy close, and they disappeared into the abyss.

 

When they arrived at the Djaqen's lair, in caverns carved out of the wall of a trench deep at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean, they were greeted by three women and two men, all naked. Hiccup was introduced to Cassiopeia, Jeanne, Sebastian, Yeshua, and Andromeda. In turn, they all kissed him on the lips, hands stroking his face, shoulders, and back.

Jack explained that Jeanne had decided to relocate to Cyprus, and he had to leave now to take her to her new home. While they said their goodbyes to the young woman, the eyes of Yeshua and Andromeda never strayed from Hiccup for long. Yeshua's penis grew erect, and looking at it began to cause Hiccup's own to stir. Andromeda's eyes on his body and on Yeshua's soon made Hiccup fully erect. 

As Jack was taking Jeanne's hand and swimming toward the exit, Yeshua and Andromeda approached Jack. They both extended their hands, and he reached to grasp them. Andromeda curled one arm around Hiccup's neck.

 _"Would you play with us?"_ she murmured.

 _"I'd like that,"_ Hiccup accepted, cupping her breast in his hand. She kissed his neck, and reached between his legs. Hiccup found that his organ could become slippery, as he sank inside of her. It was apparently a trait the men had inherited from the Djaqen, like they all had become telepathic.

Yeshua hugged him from behind, kissing his shoulder. The older man's short beard tickled Hiccup's smooth cheek as he twisted his face to kiss him. Yeshua placed his hands on Hiccup's hips.

 _"May I?"_ Yeshua asked Hiccup politely.

 _"Please,"_ Hiccup agreed. Yeshua's slick organ glided into his body. Hiccup gathered Andromeda's floating hair into his fist, so he could look over her shoulder at the doorway. 

Jack smiled and waved, and then he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I have delusions of grandeur over the potential appeal and versatility of the Djaqen. A pansexual character who transcends space and time. He can be paired with _anyone_. Any place, Earth or abroad. In any time. Is he the perfect adventurer/trickster/hero/Casanova? Bitch, he might be.
> 
> [I created a blog for The Djaqen on Tumblr, where I role play him.](http://djaqen.tumblr.com)
> 
> ~~I've no specific plans for a series at this time, but it wouldn't surprise me.~~ I now have plans to continue as a threesome series, Hidjaq plus a different special guest star each time.
> 
> Comments and kudos are purred over and luxuriated in.
> 
> And to repeat; ilustrations by [Kohichapeau](http://kohichapeau.tumblr.com/) and [Injureddreams](http://injureddreams.tumblr.com/). I realize I asked the latter to draw Hiccup with a healed leg, and at this point in the story it's not yet healed. Consider it a flash-forward, to the many similar encounters they will enjoy in the future.


End file.
